1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer process apparatus, a device, a network system, a data transfer method, and a storage medium, and more specifically to a data transfer process apparatus, a device, a network system, a data transfer method, and a storage medium preferable in performing a data transfer process among a server device and a client apparatus connected to a network, and a device having a network control unit as an interface with the network and a device control unit for controlling the apparatus itself, setting a process performed in the data transfer process, and a controlling process in the device.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a network system configured such that a client apparatus and various device are connected to a network, and a client apparatus obtains and monitors the information about the device has been widely known. In this type of network system, the information about the device cannot be obtained unless an application program (application software) exclusively used to obtain the information about the device is incorporated in advance into the client apparatus, and the application program are operating in the client apparatus.
To solve the above mentioned problem, for example, a network system which is configured such that the information about the status change of a device can be transferred as electronic mail to the client apparatus through the server device has been suggested. There is also a network system for providing a notification of the status of a device by electronic mail after limiting it to a specified state.